


its us against the world

by unconditional_potter (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Pet Names, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unconditional_potter
Summary: Based on the following prompt "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy" - Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 284





	its us against the world

Draco sat against the headboard of their bed, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. It distracted him, regardless of the times Harry told him how it drove him crazy. It was calming, grounding.

A small smile made its way to Draco’s face as he remembered the time Harry lost his voice after laughing at him when he was fidgeting with his fingers so much, the ring Harry bought him for their first anniversary fell off. It slipped past his feet and Harry continued to laugh at him while Draco flipped the living room upside down looking for the ring, forgetting the little thing called ‘magic’, and an accio charm. After Draco spent 25 minutes looking under the lounge, Harry’s laughs died down enough for him to cast the charm and spared Draco the effort of trashing their house. 

He took in a shaky breath at the memory, rubbing the tears that slipped past his cheeks and twisting the new ring that sat on his fourth finger. The ring that caused their problems. Everything was so easy when it was just them two. Just Harry and Draco. 

Their engagement, however, was the turning point of their relationship, where they decided to come out to the Wizarding World. No one, apart from Blaise, Pansy, Neville and the Weasley Twins (after walking in on them) had known about their relationship. They were all fine with it, Fred and George finding it the perfect opportunity to introduce Harry’s boyfriend as a testing subject for their new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products. The privacy was a mutual decision made by the pair. They thought it would be easier.

It would’ve been easier now, Draco thought. He was sitting in Harry and Draco’s room, sulking to himself after he ran from the disaster at the Burrow. After 4 years of dating, Harry had (finally) proposed to Draco, and they thought it would be fine if they came clean to the Wealsey family. Harry had informed them that he would be bringing Draco to their Friday dinner, but they were unaware of the bombshell of their relationship that was to be dropped. Draco had been nervous, rightly so, about coming clean to Harry’s adoptive family, but they were both unexpected of the disastrous ending to their night. 

\--

“Harry, are you sure we should be doing this?”. They stood at the front door of the Burrow, side by side, ready to enter the war zone. Harry grabbed his hands, and cupped them in his own.

“Love, it’ll be fine. And if it isn’t, we’ll leave straight away. I promise”.

Draco was slightly relieved at Harry’s words, but still nervous nevertheless.

“Well, let’s get this over and done with so we can get home.” Draco said, bringing his fist up to knock the door, awaiting their fate.

The pair were welcomed graciously, Harry more than Draco, and were quick to sit at the table as the night began.

-

The night had gone smoothly, minus the glares Draco received from Ginny and Ron, and confused gazes from Hermione when she saw the twins smirking at both Harry and Draco.

When the dessert came and left and the group made their way to the couches in the living room, Harry found the perfect opportunity to finally share their secret. He grabbed Draco’s hand, and caught the attention of the room with an exaggerated cough.

“So, before the night ends, Draco and I wanted to tell you all something.” Harry began his speech, ignoring the eye roll from Ginny. Draco could feel his heart beating out of his chest. This is it. It could either go well, or go down hill. Molly lifted her eye brow between the two of them, confusion masking her face.

“Well, I guess I’m just going to say it. Draco and I are together. Well, we have been for 4 years. And,” he took a deep breath and continued, “we’re getting married. I proposed last month.”

Silence filled the room. Draco could practically feel the anger radiating off of Ginny, and the disgust rolling off Ron in waves. Fred and George were the first to break the silence, congratulating the pair of them.

“Finally, we thought you’d never be brave enough, Haz.” George began, followed by Fred, “Yeah, we thought you’d never grow a pair.”

Harry and Draco huffed a small laugh, seeking the opinions of the rest of the clan. Molly opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out, she closed it, rose and walked out of the room. Draco’s grip tightened on Harry’s, as his stomach dropped to the floor. He could feel the tears beginning to tickle his eyes. Ginny was the next to speak, and her outrage shook the room.

“What?! You’re gay?” Ginny spat out. “How could you! And with him? He’s evil, a death eater! We fought the war to get rid of people like him. We used to be good together. I can’t believe you left me for someone like him.”

Draco’s face grew a sickly pale, and before Harry could say something, Draco ran from the room, blocking out Harry yelling his name. He practically ran to the front door, pushing it open as his tears began to flow freely down his face. He ran to the end of the wards, where he quickly disapparated home.

\--

Here he was now, an hour later, still sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, muffling his soft sobs alone. He vaguely registered the sound of the floo, and Harry’s footsteps making their way up the stairs. He could distinguish the way Harry dragged his feet through the carpet, and the silence as Harry reached the front of their bedroom door.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking. “Babe, can you please open up.”

Draco’s eyes watered once more at the sound of his partners voice, and the sadness in his words. He picked up his wand from the bedside table, cast a non-verbal alohomora, before replacing his wand, and curling into himself under the bed covers and bringing them over his head. He heard the door handle twist and the door open, as Harry took his shoes and coat off. He sat facing Draco’s back and rubbed his face. Harry turned towards Draco, opening the covers and crawling to spoon him, placing an arm over Draco’s waist.

“Love...”

Draco’s resolve dropped and he began to sob again, turning to face Harry’s chest, gripping onto his jumper like a life-line. Harry pulled Draco closer, rubbing his back soothingly with one hand, the other hand running through the hair that stuck out from the top of the covers. Draco’s shoulders shook with his sobs, and Harry could feel his jumper getting wetter. 

“Babe, listen to me. It doesn’t matter what they say. I don’t care about their opinions. I love you and that’s all that matters. Just us, no one else. Ok? I don’t want you to be upset, even though everyone keeps telling me your the bad guy, I don’t listen. They don’t get to have a say about what happens between us. That’s for us to decide. I love you so much, and you have brought nothing but happiness to me. Don’t let what they say get between us.”

Harry’s confessions brought another wave of emotions upon Draco, and he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, burrowing his head under Harry’s armpit. Harry kissed Draco’s forehead, and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until his tears died down.

The pair of them lay silently, with Draco's occasional hiccup interrupting the silence. “I love you so much. I don’t deserve you.” Draco whispered timidly, head still under the bed covers.

“You deserve the world and so much more, babe. I’m just here to try my best in giving it all to you, and I pray that I’m doing a good job.” Harry admitted into Draco’s hair.

“You are. You’re doing the best job. I love you, forever.” Draco replied with a small kiss to Harry’s chest.

“Forever. Us against the world."

Harry and Draco stayed in bed as the moon rose over the night sky, limbs intertwined, falling asleep warm with a small smile plastered on both of their faces.


End file.
